reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lothar Rühl
miniatur|Lothar Rühl, 1987 Lothar Rühl (* 14. Januar 1927 in Köln) ist ein deutscher Politikwissenschaftler und Journalist. Leben Rühl besuchte ein Realgymnasium in Plauen. Von 1944 bis 1945 wurde er zum Kriegsdienst bei den Fallschirmjägern eingezogen. 1946 legte er sein Abitur in Mülheim an der Ruhr ab und studierte Rechts- und Staatswissenschaften sowie Geschichte an der Universität Bonn und der Sorbonne und am Institut d’études politiques de Paris (Sciences Po). 1971 wurde er bei Alfred Grosser in Paris mit der Dissertation Französische Militärpolitik 1958–1968 zum Dr. rer. pol. promoviert. 1986 habilitierte er sich an der Universität Köln. 1949 wurde er Korrespondent der Nachrichtenagentur Agence France-Presse (AFP) in Bonn. Außerdem war er für den Spiegel tätig. Zwischen 1969 und 1973 war Rühl stellvertretender Chefredakteur der Tageszeitung Die Welt, bis 1980 ZDF-Sonderkorrespondent in Brüssel und anschl. stellvertretender Regierungssprecher der Bundesregierung. Von 1982 bis 1989 war er Staatssekretär im Bundesministerium der Verteidigung. Er habilitierte 1986. Er ist Professor am Forschungsinstitut für Politische Wissenschaft und Europäische Fragen der Universität zu Köln und als solcher arbeitet er auch mit dem Zentrum für Europäische Integrationsforschung (ZEI) an der Universität Bonn zusammen. Von 1991 bis 1999 war er Mitglied des Governing Board von SIPRI Stockholm, von 1992 bis 1998 Mitglied des Beirates der Bundesakademie für Sicherheitspolitik und Vorstandsmitglied der Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik SWP Ebenhausen/Berlin; von 2004 bis 2007 Mitglied des Academic Advisory Council des NATO Defence College Rom. Werke (Auswahl) * Conditions for a European intervention strategy in application of the ESDP and US/Nato crisis management. ZEI, Bonn 2004, ISBN 3-936183-38-4 (ZEI discussion paper/C; 138). * Deutschland als europäische Macht. Nationale Interessen und internationale Verantwortung. Bouvier, Bonn 1996, ISBN 3-416-02449-4. * Das Reich des Guten. Machtpolitik und globale Strategie Amerikas. Klett-Cotta, Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 3-608-94130-4. * Structures, possibilities and limits of European crisis reaction forces for conflict prevention and resolution. Conditions for a successful EU security and defense policy, based on the decisions by the EC at Nice 9. December 2000. ZEI, Bonn 2001, ISBN 3-933307-83-X (ZEI discussion paper/C; 83). * Vietnam. Brandherd eines Weltkonflikts. Ullstein, Frankfurt/M. 1966. * Aufstieg und Niedergang des Russischen Reiches, Stuttgart 1992, * Zeitenwende in Europa Der Wandel der Staatenwelt und der Bündnisse, Stuttgart 1990, * Machtpolitik und Friedensstrategie, Hamburg 1974, * Russlands Weg zur Weltmacht, Düsseldorf 1981. * Mittelstreckenwaffen in Europa, Ihre Bedeutung in Strategie, Rüstungskontrolle und Bündnispolitik, Baden-Baden 1987, Serie der Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik "Internationale Politik und Sicherheit" Nr 24. Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) * 1967 und 1971/72: Theodor-Wolff-PreisTheodor-Wolff-Preis: Preisträger der Jahre 1962 bis 1997 * viermal mit dem Bundesverdienstorden ausgezeichnet seit 1974 zuletzt 1989 mit dem Großen Verdienstkreuz mit Stern, * zweimal mit dem Großen Goldenen Ehrenzeichen der Republik Österreich, zweimal mit dem Verdienstorden der Italienischen Republik, zuletzt zum Ritter des Großkreuzes, Ritter des Großkreuzes des königl. spanischen Zivilverdienstordens, Kommandeur des Ordens der Ehrenlegion der Französischen Republik, Großoffizier des königl. belgischen Kronenordens, des portugiesischen maritimen Prinz-Heinrich-Ordens und des brasilianischen Ordens vom Kreuz des Südens, Ritterkomtur mit Stern des päpstl. St. Silvesterordens und Inhaber zahlreicher anderer hoher ausländischer Auszeichnungen. Weblinks * * Kurzbiografie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Politikwissenschaftler Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität zu Köln) Kategorie:Person (Köln) Kategorie:Person (Bundesministerium der Verteidigung) Kategorie:Beamteter Staatssekretär (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Ziviler Beamter der Streitkräfte Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes mit Stern Kategorie:Träger des Großen Goldenen Ehrenzeichens für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des belgischen Kronenordens (Großoffizier) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Kreuz des Südens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique (Großoffizier) Kategorie:Träger des Silvesterordens (Komtur mit Stern) Kategorie:Träger des Theodor-Wolff-Preises Kategorie:Mitglied der Ehrenlegion (Kommandeur) Kategorie:Fallschirmjäger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1927 Kategorie:Mann